WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) wireless communication technology is a technology that short-range terminals such as personal computers, handheld devices (such as tablets, mobile phones) are networked in the wireless mode, and the WiFi technology standard is developed by the ISO Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Working Group, and its communications bands are mainly 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. Currently, the WiFi device has almost become the standard configuration component of a terminal device, however, with the popularity of high-definition video technology and the development of high-speed and large amount of data communication technology, the relatively low transfer rate of a simple WiFi network cannot meet the demands of practical applications.
With the continuous maturity of device manufacturing level and technology, the civil 60 GHz wireless communication technology has emerged, the advantage of the 60 GHz technology is large transmission bandwidth and it is up to Gigabit-order of transfer rate, but its transmission beam is narrow and its penetration is poor, therefore the antennas array and beam forming technology are generally used to make the beams propagate along the line of sight in a specified direction or along the reflection path and around obstacles to reach the receiving end. At the current stage, the 60 GHz technology standard formulating work is being accelerated, there are multiple standards organizations developing their own 60 GHz communication technical specifications, such as IEEE802.11ad, IEEE802.15.3c and European Computer Manufacturers Association (ECMA)-387.
Unlike the 60 GHz technology, the WiFi technology can penetrate obstacles and implement a point-to-multipoint broadcast communication, and the current WiFi Direct standard released by the WiFi Alliance also allows wireless devices to communicate with each other without going through routers. Thus, the conventional low-band WiFi technology (the WiFi involved in the following refers to the 2.4 GHz and/or 5 GHz working bands) and the 60 GHz technology can form effective complementary to mixedly network the communication devices that support both of the technologies, they coordinate and establish a multi-band communication link to meet more diverse communication needs. Currently, there have been some technologies attempting to integrate communication modules of multiple bands for the same terminal, to meet the communication compatibility needs, although this can achieve wireless communication between the various types of terminals within a network, the drawback is that a plurality of communication modules are integrated in the terminal device in the network, the cost is relatively high, and the coordination among the multiple modules also increases the load on the terminal device.